1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to the relocation of virtual machines in such.
2. Description of Background
In general, a virtual machine is a software application that executes programs like a real computer system. For example, a virtual machine is a logical sharing or partition of CPU, memory, or the like that appears to programs executing in the virtual machine to be a real computer with dedicated CPU, memory, and the like.